Ulang Tahun
by amka
Summary: "Terima kasih." jawab Kagami sambil membalas tersenyum. Dia merasa ini adalah hadiah terbaiknya di ulang tahunnya kali ini.


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

 **2 Agustus, Ulang Tahun Pertama Bersama**

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Aomine. "Apa?"

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus berkencan denganku."

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dan Kagami dan timnya mengalahkan tim Aomine dan membuatnya sadar kalau dia tidak begitu " _unstoppable_ ", mereka menjadi sering bermain dan latihan di lapangan bersama. Hubungan mereka bahkan menjadi semakin dekat setelah lulus SMA dan mereka tinggal bersebelahan di apartemen yang sama. Aomine yang sering menumpang di apartemen Kagami untuk minta makan dan Kagami juga sering membersihkan apartemen Aomine (meskipun dengan mengomel) kalau dia sudah tidak bisa memasuki apartemen Aomine tanpa tersandung sepatu atau tumpukan majalah di depan pintu Aomine. Dan sekarang saat Aomine mengajaknya untuk _one-on-one_ , dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu Kagami menjadi bingung harus menjawabnya bagaimana.

"Ap—kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku suka denganmu." jawab Aomine, balas mengerutkan keningnya ke Kagami.

"T-tapi kau—" kata Kagami tergagap.

"Sudah jawab saja ya atau tidak." kata Aomine memotong perkataan Kagami dan men _dribble_ bola di tangannya.

Kagami tiba-tiba merasakan pipinya memerah. Selama ini meskipun Aomine bisa menjadi sangat menjengkelkan tapi dia juga teman yang baik untuknya. "Baiklah."

"Oke," Aomine tersenyum yang membuat jantung Kagami berdetak kencang. "Tapi lebih baik kau berkencan denganku sekarang daripada membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga karena kau akan kalah juga." tambahnya sambil menyeringai.

Kagami memutar bola matanya tapi tersenyum. "Lihat saja, Aho."

.

Kagami membungkukkan badannya sambil terengah-engah setelah kurang lebih sejam bermain dengan Aomine. Pertandingan tadi menjadi pertandingan yang alot karena keduanya sama-sama mengerahkan kemampuan masing-masing dan tidak mau mengalah. Tapi akhirnya setelah matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan hari mulai gelap, mereka akhirnya menghentikan _game_ mereka. Kagami lalu berdiri tegak dan memandang Aomine yang juga sama terengah-engah seperti dirinya. Dengan selisih yang sangat sedikit, Aomine memenangkan pertandingan mereka.

"Jadi?" Aomine akhirnya bertanya setelah dia bisa mengontrol pernapasannya.

"Umm… kau menang." jawab Kagami.

"Tentu saja," balas Aomine sombong yang membuat Kagami ingin melempar sepatunya ke mukanya. "Jadi kau harus berkencan denganku."

"Yaa… itu perjanjiannya dan aku tidak akan mengingkari janji." Kagami menjawab dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

" _Yes!_ " seru Aomine tapi langsung menutup mulutnya. "Maaf."

Kagami tersenyum lalu mengambil tasnya dan tas Aomine lalu memberikannya ke Aomine. "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Aomine menerima tasnya dari Kagami dan mengambil bola mereka untuk dibawa pulang. "Hmm… kita bisa pulang ke apartemenmu dan kau bisa memasak sesuatu untuk aku makan."

"Itu namanya tidak berkencan, itu namanya makan malam." balas Kagami.

"Aku bisa membuat makan malam seperti berkencan, kalau kau mengerti maksudku." kata Aomine sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya melihat kelakuan Aomine lalu tersenyum. "Oke, kau bisa ke apartemenku setelah membersihkan diri."

"Aku mandi di tempatmu saja, terlalu menjengkelkan kalau harus bolak-balik."

"Aomine, kau hanya harus melangkah dari tempatmu ke tempatku." balas Kagami.

"Meskipun begitu."

"Terserah."

.

"Hah, mungkin aku harus tidur di sini juga, aku tidak bisa bangun, aku kekenyangan." kata Aomine setelah mereka kembali ke apartemen Kagami dan memakan makan malam.

"Kenapa kau makan banyak sekali." kata Kagami tersenyum dan membersihkan piring-piring kotor yang habis mereka pakai.

"Itu salahmu karena membuat masakan yang sangat enak." balas Aomine.

"Oh oke kalau begitu, kalau kau makan di sini lagi kau bisa makan makanan basi."

Aomine mendengus mendengar perkataan Kagami. Dia lalu memandang Kagami yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. Dia lalu tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi, untung dia bisa menang dan Kagami mau berkencan dengannya. Meskipun di luar kelihatannya tidak seperti itu tapi sebenarnya Aomine sangat gugup ketika akan mengajak Kagami untuk _one-on-one_. Dan karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengajak Kagami untuk berkencan dengannya jadi dia membuat perjanjian kalau dia menang Kagami harus keluar bersamanya.

Aomine kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Kagami. "Hey,"

Kagami menutup keran air dan membasuh kering tangannya lalu berbalik untuk memandang Aomine. "Apa?"

"Um… hari ini ulang tahunmu, 'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Kagami. "Kau mau memberiku hadiah?"

"Mungkin," balas Aomine lalu lebih mendekati Kagami dan memeluk pinggangnya. Dia lalu agak sedikit menunduk dan mencium bibir Kagami dengan pelan. Ketika Kagami tidak mendorongnya menjauh, Aomine mulai mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium Kagami lebih dalam. Kagami mendesah pelan dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Aomine dan membuka mulutnya ketika Aomine mulai menjilat bibirnya. Kagami menghisap lidah Aomine ketika dia memasukkannya ke mulut Kagami. Aomine mengerang dan menekan Kagami ke belakang dan menciumnya lebih dalam. Kagami menjambak rambut biru gelap Aomine dan menggigit bibir bawah kekasih barunya sebelum melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil napas.

Aomine mengistirahatkan keningnya ke kening Kagami dan tesenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih." jawab Kagami sambil membalas tersenyum. Dia merasa ini adalah hadiah terbaiknya di ulang tahunnya kali ini.

.

.

.

 **2 Agustus, Ulang Tahun Kedua Bersama**

" _Ahh…ah…ngh…_ "

Kagami mencengkeram seprai di bawahnya dengan lebih kencang ketika Aomine menggerakkan lebih keras sampai membuatnya mengenai prostat Kagami. Kagami mendesah semakin keras dan menurunkan kepala Aomine untuk menciumnya. Setelah setahun mereka menjalin hubungan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukannya sekarang. Jadi ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan sesuatu yang besar seperti ini setelah setahun bersama, dan Aomine sudah menanyai Kagami apakah dia benar-benar siap, tapi Kagami meyakinkan kalau dia benar-benar siap dan dia ingin lebih "dekat" dengan Aomine lagi.

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dan berganti menciumi pipi kemerahan Kagami lalu turun berganti menciumi leher kekasihnya sementara dia masih tetap bergerak di dalam Kagami tanpa mengurangi tempo cepatnya. Kagami mendesah dan menggores punggung cokelat Aomine dengan kuku-kukunya.

"Ah!—A-Aomine…"

Aomine mempercepat gerakannya dan juga mengocok kejantanan Kagami seirama dengan gerakannya pinggangnya sampai membuat mereka keluar secara bersamaan. Aomine lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Kagami dan mencopot kondom yang dipakainya, mengikatnya lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah dan masuk dengan impresif. Dia lalu berganti untuk berbaring di sebelah Kagami dan mencium pipi Kagami.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Kagami yang masih terengah-engah lalu memandang Aomine di sebelahnya. "Jadi ini hadiah spesial yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ya."

"Aomine, kau harus lebih berusaha untuk memberi hadiah."

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya. "Menurutmu aku tidak mengeluarkan usaha tadi?"

Kagami memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, terserah."

"Sekarang ayo tidur." kata Aomine dan akan memeluk Kagami untuk tidur bersama tapi Kagami malah bangun. "Hey, mau ke mana?"

"Mandi."

"Ini tengah malam." kata Aomine heran.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja… kau tidak kedinginan nanti?"

"Kau bisa menghangatkanku kalau kau mau." jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum manis dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang dan beberapa bagian yang kemerahan karena perbuatan Aomine sebelumnya.

"Oke, tunggu!" Aomine langsung berdiri secara kilat dan mengejar Kagami.

.

"Besok kau libur?" tanya Kagami dan meminum air mineral di gelasnya setelah mereka selesai membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Ya," jawab Aomine yang sudah berbaring di samping Kagami. "Jadi kita punya banyak waktu kalau kau ingin melanjutkan apa yang kita lakukan di kamar mandi tadi."

"Tidak." Kagami menjawab dengan cepat lalu meletakkan gelasnya di meja di samping ranjang. Dia lalu ikut berbaring di samping Aomine dan mematikan lampu tidurnya.

"Oke, kau yang rugi."

"Selamat malam." jawab Kagami dan mencium Aomine kemudian membelakanginya untuk tidur.

Aomine mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kagami dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Hey, aku masih punya satu hadiah lagi untukmu."

"Hm?"

"Itu—oh bentar, di mana celanaku tadi?" Aomine lalu turun dari ranjang dan mencari celananya.

"Nyalakan lampunya, Aho." komentar Kagami ketika Aomine mengumpat-umpat karena kakinya menyandung sesuatu.

Aomine kembali menaiki ranjang dan memberikan Kagami hadiahnya. "Untukmu."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya ketika menerima hadiah dari Aomine. Meskipun ini gelap karena lampu yang dimatikan Kagami bisa mengetahui kalau sebuah kunci yang ada di tangannya. "Uh… terima kasih tapi aku lebih suka hadiah pertamamu." katanya dan mengembalikan hadiah Aomine.

"Tidak, ini kunci apartemenku. Jadi apartemenku adalah apartemenmu juga." jelas Aomine.

Kagami membelalakkan matanya kaget lalu membalik badannya untuk memeluk Aomine. "Oh terima kasih…"

Aomine mengangguk dan mencium rambut merah Kagami.

"Tapi kau tahu," kata Kagami. "Kau sudah sering menginap di apartemenku dan aku juga sering menginap di apartemenmu jadi bagaimana kalau kita sekalian tinggal bersama?"

"Oh ya ide bagus." balas Aomine.

"Kau setuju?" Kagami bertanya dengan semangat.

"Yeah, lagipula lebih gampang kalau kita tinggal bersama." jawab Aomine.

Kagami tersenyum dan malam itu mempunyai mimpi yang paling indah.

.

"Hey…"

Kagami membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar suara berat Aomine dan elusan di kepalanya. "Hey…"

"Selamat pagi," Aomine membungkuk untuk mencium Kagami. "Kau mau sarapan?"

Kagami lalu bangun tapi masih duduk di ranjangnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya. "Hm? Kau membuat sarapan?"

"Tidak, kalau kau mau sarapan aku ikut." jawab Aomine.

Kagami memutar bola matanya tapi kemudian tersenyum. Dia lalu berdiri dan mencium Aomine. "Oke, aku akan mencuci muka dulu. Kau bisa membuat kopi, 'kan?"

Aomine mengangguk dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuat kopi.

"Jadi, kita akan tinggal di sini atau di apartemenmu?" tanya Kagami setelah dia selesai membuat sarapan dan sekarang memakannya bersama Aomine.

"Apartemenmu," jawab Aomine sambil memakan telurnya. "Lagipula hampir semua barang-barangku sudah ada di sini jadi biar lebih gampang dan kau tidak usah repot-repot memindahkan barang-barangmu."

"Oke kalau begitu." balas Kagami.

Aomine meminum kopinya lalu memandang Kagami. "Ta—Kagami…"

"Apa?" Kagami memandang Aomine heran.

"Um, tidak." Aomine menggeleng dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya tapi menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

"T-Ta—Kagami…"

Kagami kembali mengerutkan keningnya dan memandang Aomine. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Aomine menghela napas. "Aku ingin memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu."

"Oke."

"Oke?"

"Ya," jawab Kagami, lalu melanjutkan. "Lagipula dulu waktu di Amerika semua orang memanggilku dengan nama depanku, jadi aku sudah terbiasa."

"Oke kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku dengan nama depanku." balas Aomine.

"Oke. Daiki."

Aomine membelalakkan matanya. "Baiklah aku juga. T-Taig-Taiga."

"Bagus, kau bisa belajar mengucapkan namaku lagi nanti," kata Kagami sambil tersenyum. "Sekarang bantu aku mencuci piring."

.

.

.

 **2 Agustus, Ulang Tahun Ketiga Bersama**

"Taiga," Aomine memanggil Kagami yang sudah memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

"Dia tidur." bisik Kagami tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hey Taiga," Aomine kembali memangil kekasihnya sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya.

"Apa?" Kagami menggerutu dan membalik badannya.

"Besok kau harus ke rumahku," kata Aomine.

"Hm? Kenapa?" Kagami bertanya sungguh-sungguh sambil membuka matanya.

Aomine mengarahkan tubuh Kagami lebih dekat dengannya untuk memeluknya. "Kemarin ibuku menghubungiku dan dia ingin bertemu denganku jadi dia menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu ke rumah sekalian."

"Bertemu orang tuamu? T-tapi…"

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti akan menyukaimu," kata Aomine sambil mengelus-elus punggung Kagami.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau bertemu dengan orang tuamu nanti,"

"Berbuatlah seperti kau bertemu manusia lain, orang tuaku juga manusia kau tahu." balas Aomine.

"Daiki! Aku serius." kata Kagami memelototi Aomine.

"Tenang saja, mereka orang yang berpandangan terbuka dan tidak mempermasalahkan aku berhubungan dengan laki-laki dan tidak perempuan. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." kata Aomine memenangkan Kagami.

"Yeah…" Kagami mengangguk dan menempelkan wajahnya di dada Aomine.

.

Kagami menguap dengan lebar ketika mereka sedang menaiki kereta api untuk menuju rumah orang tua Aomine. "Aku mengantuk sekali."

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur semalam?" Aomine bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Kagami dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Aomine. "Aku terlalu khawatir harus bertemu orang tuamu."

"Kau bisa tidur di sini dulu, kita baru akan sampai setengah jam lagi." Aomine berkata dan mencium kepala berambut Kagami di pundaknya.

"Oke."

Setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di stasiun pemberhentian kereta api. Mereka berdua keluar bersama dari stasiun untuk mencari bus karena mereka masih waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit untuk sampai di rumah orang tua Aomine.

"Hey," kata Aomine ketika dia melihat Kagami yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kagami mencoba tersenyum.

"Tenang, oke?" Aomine berkata sambil memegang tangan Kagami dan mencium belakang tangannya lembut.

Kagami mengangguk dan merasa lebih tenang dengan keberadaan Aomine di sampingnya.

"Oke, kita akan turun di sini," Aomine berkata ketika bus berhenti dan mereka turun bersama. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya," jawab Kagami dan tersenyum.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan sebentar, mereka sampai di depan rumah orang tua Aomine yang juga rumahnya dulu sebelum dia pindah dan tinggal sendiri. Rumah dengan luas yang cukup dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan memayungi halaman depan rumahnya.

"Bu," panggil Aomine sambil mengetuk pintu.

Kagami mencengkeram belakang jaket Aomine secara refleks ketika pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wanita dengan rambut sewarna dengan rambut Aomine yang tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, Daiki, Ibu baru saja mau menelfonmu," kata ibunya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kagami. "Kau pasti Kagami- _kun_ , ayo masuk."

Kagami mengangguk dan memasuki rumah Aomine dengan menempel di belakang Aomine dengan dekat.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" ibunya Aomine bertanya setelah mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu bersama.

"Lancar," Aomine menjawab. "Mana Ayah?"

"Beli kopi, dia sudah pergi daritadi mungkin sebentar lagi pulang," jawab ibunya Aomine lalu memandang Kagami. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kagami-kun,"

Kagami langsung menegakkan posisi tubuhnya. "B-baik-baik saja, Aomine- _san_."

"Aa~ kenapa kaku seperti itu, santai saja," ibunya Aomine berkata sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk tangan Kagami.

"Y-ya." balas Kagami dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan teh dulu, kalian pasti haus." kata ibunya Aomine lalu menuju dapur untuk membuat teh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Ya, ibumu mungkin berpikir aku orang yang aneh sekarang."

"Tidak, ibuku mungkin malah berpikir kau lucu," balas Aomine.

"Aku gugup sekali tadi," Kagami mengerang dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenang saja, kau akan baik-baik saja." Aomine mengelus-elus punggung Kagami untuk menenangkannya.

Kagami mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Aomine.

"Maaf menunggu lama…" ibunya Aomine kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh yang sudah dibuatnya lalu meletakkan di depan masing-masing Aomine dan Kagami.

"T-terima kasih, Aomine- _san_." kata Kagami dan mengambil teh yang dibuatkan untuknya.

"Sama-sama Kagami- _kun_ ," balas ibunya Aomine sambil tersenyum ke Kagami. Ibunya Aomine lalu memandang Aomine. "Daiki, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau makan teratur?"

"Ya, aku tinggal dengan Taiga sekarang jadi bisa makan sehat juga," jawab Aomine.

"Kau tinggal dengan Kagami- _kun_?"

"Ya. Dan Taiga bisa memasak jadi aku tidak hanya memakan ramen instan setiap hari," balas Aomine.

"Oh Kagami- _kun_ bisa memasak?" ibunya Aomine bertanya dengan bersemangat ke Kagami.

"Ya," jawab Kagami, masih merasa canggung.

"Aku pulang,"

Mereka semua menolehkan kepala ketika seorang laki-laki yang juga mempunyai rambut sewarna dengan rambut Aomine membuka pintu dan memasuki rumah. "Daiki, kau sudah sampai."

"Sudah daritadi," jawab Aomine.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Aomine membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan ayahnya dan Kagami menjadi pucat.

"Yah, kami masih baru, masih lama untuk memikirkan pernikahan." jawab Aomine.

"Kenapa lama-lama, kalau kalian sudah saling mencintai langsung saja menikah," balas ayahnya Aomine. "Seperti ayah dan ibu dulu, kami langsung menikah saat ibumu—"

"Oke!" ibunya Aomine langsung memotong perkataan suaminya. "Kagami- _kun_ , kau lapar? Aku akan membuat makan siang."

"A-aku akan membantu Aomine- _san_ ," kata Kagami lalu ikut berdiri dan mengikuti ibunya Aomine.

"Kau belajar memasak pada siapa, Kagami- _kun_?" tanya ibunya Aomine ketika mereka sudah berdua di dapur untuk memasak makan siang.

"Sendiri," jawab Kagami sambil memotong-motong daging ayam. "Aku sudah tinggal sendiri sejak SMA jadi aku belajar memasak agar tidak selalu beli makanan di luar."

"Oh, orang tuamu di mana?"

"Mereka di Amerika, ayahku harus bekerja di sana." jawab Kagami.

"Jadi kau jarang bertemu mereka?"

"Um ya, tapi kadang-kadang ibuku mengunjungiku di sini atau aku yang terbang ke sana untuk bertemu mereka,"

"Oh bagus kalau begitu," balas ibunya Aomine sambil tersenyum. "Daiki juga tidak akan pulang kalau aku tidak menyuruhnya berkali-kali. Anak itu."

"Maaf," kata Kagami pelan.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf," ibunya Aomine lalu menepuk lengan Kagami pelan.

"Um… Aomine- _san_ , a-aku—"

"Kagami- _kun_ ," ibunya menyela perkataan Kagami dan memegang tangan Kagami. "Daiki sudah dewasa sekarang dan aku percaya dengan pilihannya jadi kau jangan merasa bersalah atau apapun. Lagipula Daiki kelihatan bahagia akhir-akhir ini jadi aku berterima kasih padamu."

Kagami akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum gembira. Dia hanya merasa takut tanpa alasan apapun.

.

"Taiga, jangan menutupi mulutmu."

Kagami malah memelototi Aomine yang berada di atasnya dengan wajah memerah. Makan siang berjalan lancar tadi dan ternyata kedua orang tua Aomine adalah orang-orang baik yang mau menerima Kagami apa adanya. Mereka semua bersenang-senang bersama, meskipun ayahnya Aomine terus menanyai kapan mereka akan menikah, sampai ibunya Aomine menyuruh mereka berdua untuk menginap dan pulang besok. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar lama Aomine untuk "tidur".

"Orang tuamu tidur di ruangan sebelah, bagaimana kalau sampai mereka mendengar— _Ahh!_ " Kagami kembali memutupi mulutnya ketika Aomine bergerak secara tiba-tiba sampai membuatnya mendesah.

"Meskipun mereka mendengar, mereka pasti akan maklum," balas Aomine lalu menghujani leher Kagami dengan ciuman.

Kagami menengadahkan lehernya untuk memberi Aomine akses lebih bebas dan mencengkeram rambut pendek Aomine. "Ah! T-tapi tetap saja…"

"Bukankah kau lebih suka kalau ada yang tahu?" Aomine berbisik secara seduktif dengan suara seksinya tepat di telinga Kagami. "Ingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat—"

Kagami langsung menutup mulut Aomine dengan tangannya. "Diam!"

Aomine tersenyum melihat wajah malu-malu Kagami lalu menurunkan kepalanya untuk mencium kekasihnya. "Sekarang masih tanggal dua, jadi selamat ulang tahun."

Kagami membalas tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

 **2 Agustus, Ulang Tahun Keempat Bersama**

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kau harus bekerja sekarang. Yang penting besok kau pulang, 'kan?"

Kagami sedang berbicara di telepon dengan Aomine yang sedang berada di luar kota karena pekerjaannya. Dan Aomine meminta maaf karena tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun Kagami bersama.

"Oke, jangan lupa untuk makan. Oke, _bye_." Kagami menghela napas lalu meletakkan telepon genggamnya ke meja di depannya setelah dia mematikan sambungan teleponnya. _Well_ , dia akan merasa sedikit kesepian karena akan tidur sendirian setelah bertahun-tahun ada Aomine di sampingnya, tapi dia mengerti Aomine memang harus pergi untuk pekerjaannya. Dia juga kadang-kadang harus pulang malam karena pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan Aomine untuk makam malam sendiri jadi itu bukan seperti pertama kalinya mereka berpisah.

Kagami lalu menuju dapurnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri tapi telepon genggamnya berdering lagi. Kagami melihat alat elektronik itu dan berharap kalau Aomine yang menghubunginya dan memberitahunya kalau dia bisa pulang sekarang. Tapi dia harus kecewa ketika bukan nama Aomine yang berada di layar teleponnya tapi orang lain yang juga sama-sama mempunyai rambut biru.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Kagami- _kun_ ," suara Kuroko terdengar di speaker teleponnya.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"Di rumah, kenapa?"

"Kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"Sudahlah kau mau apa?" Kagami mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kalau kau tidak ada acara, bisakah kau membuka pintumu?"

"Hah? Apa yang—"

Perkataan Kagami terpotong oleh bel pintunya yang berbunyi.

"Kuroko, kau ada di depan apartemenku?"

"Buka saja pintumu, Kagami- _kun_."

Kagami lalu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kuroko dan membuka pintunya.

"Selamat malam, Kagami- _kun_."

Ternyata tidak hanya Kuroko yang ada di depannya setelah dia membuka pintu tapi semua regu pelangi plus Momoi dan juga Alex dan Himuro.

"Ap—"

"Taiga~"

Kali ini ciuman tepat di bibir dari Alex yang menginterupsi perkataannya.

"Alex!" kata Kagami langsung menyingkirkan mantan mentornya itu.

" _I just wanna give you your birthday present,_ " balas Alex cemberut.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan di sini?" tanya Kagami ke tamu-tamunya.

"Merayakan ulang tahunmu _ssu_ ," jawab Kise.

"Hah?"

"Ini kue ulang tahun untukmu Kagamin," kata Momoi dan memberikan Kagami kotak lumayan besar.

"Uh, kau yang membuat kuenya?" tanya Kagami, ragu-ragu menerima pemberian Momoi.

"Tidak. Kita semua patungan untuk membelinya." jawab Momoi yang membuat Kagami lega.

"Oh, terima kasih."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taiga," kata Himuro dan memberikan Kagami hadiahnya. "Ini dariku dan Atsushi."

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk masih dengan memakan snacknya.

"Terima kasih,"

"Ini bukan hadiah untukmu _nanodayo_ , ini benda keberuntungan Leo hari ini," kata Midorima dan memberikan Kagami boneka macan yang salah satu tangannya terbungkus pita.

"Oke… terima kasih,"

"Aku akan mengirimkan hadiah untukmu besok," kata Akashi.

"Oh, terima kasih." balas Kagami tapi penasaran apa hadiah dari Akashi sampai harus dikirimkan.

"Kagami _cchi_ selamat ulang tahun, _ssu_ ," kata Kise dan memeluk Kagami. "Ini hadiah untukmu."

"Lepasin," balas Kagami dan mendorong Kise. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kagami- _kun_." kali ini giliran Kuroko yang memberikan hadiahnya.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko."

Akhirnya setelah semuanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan hadiah untuk Kagami, mereka memulai "pesta" ulang tahun yang meskipun hanya berisi kudapan ringan dari Kagami dan mereka berbincang-bincang bersama.

"Kagami- _kun_ ,"

Kagami yang sedang berada di dapur untuk mengambil minum, tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kuroko muncul di hadapannya.

" _Dammit_ Kuroko!" seru Kagami yang hampir akan menjatuhkan gelas kaca yang dipegangnya.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya seakan dia tidak hampir membuat jantung Kagami copot.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa membawanya sendiri." jawab Kagami dan menaruh gelas-gelasnya serta sekotak jus jeruk di nampan.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya Aomine- _kun_ yang menyuruhku untuk menamanimu malam ini jadi aku mengajak mereka semua ke sini agar lebih ramai. Kata Aomine- _kun_ , dia tidak ingin kau sendirian di hari ulang tahunmu."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kuroko. "B-benarkah?"

"Ya, Aomine- _kun_ merasa bersalah tidak bisa merayakan bersama denganmu." jawab Kuroko.

"Aku sudah bilang ini bukan salahnya, dia memang harus bekerja malam ini."

"Ya, tapi Aomine- _kun_ ingin merayakan bersamamu."

"Aku juga." balas Kagami lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Kuroko yang melihat Kagami menjadi murung, mengusap-usap lengannya untuk menghiburnya.

"Kagamin, ayo keluar, ini waktunya untuk potong kue." Momoi tiba-tiba memasuki dapur untuk mengajak Kagami memotong kue ulang tahunnya.

"Oke." balas Kagami lalu ikut keluar ke ruang tamunya di mana kue ulang tahunnya berada yang sudah dihiasi dengan beberapa lilin ulang tahun.

" _Make a wish_."

Kagami lalu memejamkan matanya dan meminta permohonan sebelum meniup lilin ulang tahunnya.

"Terima kasih semuanya," kata Kagami dan tersenyum. Semuanya lalu membalas senyuman Kagami.

"Oke aku akan memotong kuenya,"

Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk semangat mendengar kue akan dipotong.

"Oke potongan pertama untuk…"

"Tentu saja untukku, 'kan?"

Semuanya menolehkan kepala ketika mendengar suara baru yang memasuki apartemen. Kagami membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Aomine berdiri di depan pintu masuk dengan tersenyum meskipun lelah.

"Daiki!" Kagami cepat-cepat berdiri dan menghampiri Aomine.

"Hai," balas Aomine dan menarik tubuh Kagami untuk memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau pulang sekarang?" tanya Kagami membalas pelukan Aomine.

"Aku ingin pulang dan bersamamu malam ini," balas Aomine semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak Kagami.

"Aku juga." balas Kagami.

"Hey… ada orang lain di sini juga kalian tahu,"

Mereka berdua lalu melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Ganggu aja jones." gumam Aomine jengkel.

"Oke kau bisa memakan kuenya," kata Kagami. "Atau kau ingin langsung istirahat? Kau pasti capek baru pulang."

"Tidak." Aomine lalu memandang Kagami dalam sebelum menghela napas. Dia lalu memegang tangan Kagami dan berlutut di depannya.

Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan dia bisa mendengar Momoi menghela napas kaget di belakangnya.

"Maaf aku memang tidak menyiapkan apa-apa sekarang tapi aku yakin aku ingin melakukan ini," mulai Aomine dengan suara mantap yang sungguh-sungguh. "Taiga, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"A-ap-t-ta…" Kagami yang tidak mengira Aomine akan melakukan hal mengejutkan seperti ini menjadi tergagap tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia lalu ikut berlutut bersama Aomine karena tiba-tiba kakinya lemas. "Daiki…"

"Kau tidak harus menjawab ya," kata Aomine memegang tangan Kagami lebih erat.

"Tidak!" balas Kagami cepat. "T-tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Kagami mengangguk-angguk.

Aomine lalu menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih."

Kagami tersenyum lalu mencium Aomine.

"Aku harap aku punya cincin untukmu," kata Aomine.

"Dai- _chan_!"

Aomine lalu menangkap cincin Momoi yang dilemparkan kepadanya. "Oke, kita bisa menggunakan cincin Satsuki sementara."

"Kau tidak perlu sampai memakaikan cincin." kata Kagami sambil tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa, untuk simbolis." balas Aomine dan mencoba memakaikan cincin Momoi ke jari tengah Kagami.

"Ow, coba jari yang lain." kata Kagami yang sedikit kesakitan karena cincin Momoi yang kekecilan untuk jarinya.

"Oh oke, coba jari kelingkingmu." Aomine berganti mencoba memakaikan cincin Momoi ke jari kelingking Kagami.

"Yah… lumayan," kata Kagami ketika melihat cincinnya hanya sampai setengah di jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku akan membelikan cincin yang pas besok." janji Aomine.

Kagami tersenyum. "Tanganmu dingin sekali." lanjutnya lalu mencium tangan Aomine.

"Aku agak _nervous_ tadi," balas Aomine.

"Aww… _congratulations_!" Alex berseru gembira lalu memeluk Aomine dan Kagami secara bersamaan.

"Dai- _chan_ sudah besar sekarang!" giliran Momoi yang ikut memeluk.

"Awww!" Kise hanya ikut jerit-jerit tidak jelas tapi ikut berpelukan.

Dan setelah itu akhirnya semuanya berpelukan, ikut bahagia dengan kebahagian mereka berdua.

.

Akhirnya para tamu-tamu mereka pulang dan pesta ulang tahun Kagami selesai, mereka bisa berdua sendirian. Kagami mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Aomine sementara Aomine mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kagami. Mereka berpelukan dan bergerak pelan sesuai irama musik yang mengalun pelan. Mereka puas berada di pelukan masing-masing dan menikmati waktu bersama seperti ini.

"Hey kau tahu, jadi kita benar-benar serius sekarang."

"Ya," balas Kagami. "Jadi kau siap untuk serius?"

"Tentu saja kalau denganmu." kata Aomine.

"Aku juga." Kagami tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk hadiah terindah kali ini."

"Selamat ulang tahun." balas Aomine dan mencium calon pasangannya di masa depan.

.

.

.

A/N: Selamat ulang tahun Taiga-chan~ ^^)/ Stay unyu yaa~

Telat banget emang, sebenarnya udah nulis lamaaaaa sebelum ulang tahunnya Kagami tapi nggak tau kenapa baru bisa selesai sekarang ;_;

Semoga bisa lebih produktif bulan ini untuk AoKa month atau paling nggak bisa update salah satu ceritanya :' dan semoga bisa nulis sekuel entar tanggal 31 untuk ulang tahunnya Aomine :v

Happy AoKa Month everyone~ may the idiots love be with you ^^)/


End file.
